What Am I Going To Do With Myself
by theresahubert123
Summary: Alexandra lost her parents at the age of ten and had been living in a tent ever since. Will Kyo and Yuki convince her that nobody especially a girl should live on her own? And as time passes will Kyo change personally, and start to have feelings for her, and will she do the same? Kyo might be out of character, sorry guys.


**Hey guys new story if you want to read it. I know you may hate me but I really wanted to get this out so see what you think and then you can review or pm me. Either one it doesn't matter so long as you tell me what you think. Here's the story and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Hi my name is Alexandra. I may sound weak which I am coming from a girl who just lost her parents and have no where to live. I was only ten when my parents died, some say they died to protect me but that's not the truth since they died away from me. My mother was a beauty beyond compare with light brown locks that reached to her thighs and blue eyes that are like pools. My mom died in a car accident, the doctors tried everything to save her but to no avail. My father was handsome with black hair that stopped at his shoulders and brown eyes. He died when the factory he worked at exploded from a gas leak. Now here I am walking into the high school that I barely know of with my past behind me and the future ahead. But I know what your thinking, what do I look like and how old are you? Excellent questions, I have brown hair pulled up into a ponytail, but when it's down it goes to my thighs. And I have turquoise eyes, I'm wearing the school uniform which is a basic blue skirt and blue long sleeve shirt that has some design of white on it. As for my age I'm 16 and I'm not liking that age, why, because guys and their hormones. It annoys me sometimes.

"Watch where you are going." I came back to reality when I realized I had bumped into a boy with orange hair and crimson eyes. "Jeez keep your head straight or you won't survive." Rude much, dang then a boy with purplish hair and purple eyes came up to me.

"I'm sorry about my cousin. He doesn't have very many manners." Obviously judging by his posture and the lack of wearing the uniform correctly. So I walked into school, got my locker, and got my stuff for class. And when I started to leave my locker I realized I was surrounded by a bunch of guys. Not one was cute, I mean really what's up with this anyway. One boy licked his lips, this was what I was talking about the hormones and all.

"Your pretty how about we have 'some fun' during lunch?" Yeah right in your dreams.

"No thank you, if you don't mind I would like to get to class." I started to walk away then the boy who talked grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him. Why does this keep happening to me?

"Uh uh your not getting away that easily. Boys do your thing." Soon every boy was surrounding me and touching my body, this has never happened to me so this was new. And I was freaking out, kicking, screaming, and trying to get away but unfortunately the boy had a strong grip.

"Hey hands off you lecherous boys." The boys un-sorrounded me so I could see the boy that said that. It was that boy that I bumped into early.

"What are you going to do about it Kyo? You know you can't do anything." The boy that had me pinned said as he trailed his finger down my chin and onto my collarbone. I worded out help and the boy with orange hair nodded his head.

"You let her go or I'll call on my martial arts." He cracked his knuckles and kicked everybody except the guy holding me. The guy was shocked judging by his face. "Are you going to let her go or am I going to have to do the same thing to you?" The guy pushed me onto the floor and ran off. "Are you okay?"

"Yes thank you." He shrugged his shoulders and started to walk away. "Wait." He stopped and turned around. "Your name is Kyo right?"

"Yeah and..." I walked up to him.

"Alexandra is my name." He just looked at the floor. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just the fact that a girl other than Tohru is willing to talk to me. Aren't I strange to you what with the orange hair and crimson eyes?"

"Not really. Your a person, it's not on the looks, it's what's inside that counts. Your personality determines who you get as friends, that's what my mom told me before she died."

"What about your dad?" He asked as he looked at me with shock.

"My dad is dead too, I live on my own right now, but that doesn't matter." He shook his head.

"Of course it matters. You should never live on your own especially if your a girl." He started walking and I followed him. "Meet me after school by the front gate. And don't bring any of your friends."

"I won't I promise, but uh one question. Why do you want to meet me after school?" He stopped and looked into my turquoise eyes.

"Because no one should live on their own." That was it and then he was gone like nothing happened. After school when I went to the front gate he was there waiting for me. "You alone." I nodded my head and he grabbed my hand. Next thing I knew we were at the restaurant that I worked at during the night time.

"Alexandra you are coming into work right?" Stacy asked which was the woman that hired me.

"I will I promise." I said and then Kyo stopped and looked me in the eyes.

"You work here." I nodded my head. "Where else?" It was like he was trying to get to know me but I didn't mind.

"The library downtown is during the weekends and another restaurant close to the school." He growled then stood up straight.

"Quit the restaurant close to the school and come live with me. We have spare bedrooms, and a girl should never live on her own. Yuki said you could come as long as you keep up the duties of cleaning the house when you have time and doing the laundry. Come on, let's go." I pulled on his arm when he was trying to walk with our arms still connected.

"Wait. I can't, I'm sorry but I don't know. It's complicated but I'm not much of a person to go with a complete stranger and live with them." He sighed and put his fingers on his nose and squeezed it.

"You know Yuki right." I nodded my head. "And I saved you, plus you kind of owe me for bumping into me this morning. Yuki just doesn't want a girl living on her own. He thinks he should help, every little problem no doubt."

"Look I can take care of myself. I've been living in the woods for 10 solid years, I'm not afraid of anything." His face shown shock.

"10 years how and why?" I sighed a sad sigh and then looked at the road.

"The reason I have 3 jobs is because I'm trying to catch up on my bills and fees on the house. And I lived in the woods to make it easier for me so that I don't use anything in the house. Do you want to see the house?" I looked at him and his eyes were filled with sadness.

"Yeah I want to see the house." I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the house I lived in 10 years ago. Every time I would visit it, it would just bring good memories that are so good they make you want to cry. Like the time I got an A on a science project and my dad threw me up in the air and caught me and my mom saying let's go out for ice cream. My dad and I would scream yay and we would rush to the ice cream parlor. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah just missed memories." I kept waking up in the morning from the age of ten to the age of thirteen and think that one of these days my mom and dad will come through my tent flap and scream we missed you but I knew it would never happen. Should I go with Kyo and finally have a family or stay living by myself with no one to look up to? That was a tough question I just hope I had the answer before work and sundown.

* * *

** Hey guys. New story, sorry about this. I'll keep updating the other stories whenever I can. Please review.**


End file.
